


And this is the room one afternoon I knew I could love you

by phanjessmagoria



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashton got a haircut and it fucked me up so bad that I wrote this in 3 hours, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanjessmagoria/pseuds/phanjessmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh. Shit,” Calum said, biting his lip as he looked down at the clump of Ashton’s hair in his hand.</p><p>“What? What shit?” Ashton said, moving to turn around in the chair where he was sitting, but Calum’s hand on his shoulder kept him in place.</p><p>“Nothing,” Calum said, though his voice betrayed him, the worry slightly amplified by the acoustics in the kitchen, which were fucking amazing, and seriously ruining his attempts at secrecy.</p><p>“No. You don’t say ‘oh shit’ when you’re cutting someone’s hair unless you seriously fucked up. What did you do?” Ashton asked again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And this is the room one afternoon I knew I could love you

“Oh. Shit,” Calum said, biting his lip as he looked down at the clump of Ashton’s hair in his hand.

“What? What shit?” Ashton said, moving to turn around in the chair where he was sitting, but Calum’s hand on his shoulder kept him in place.

“Nothing,” Calum said, though his voice betrayed him, the worry slightly amplified by the acoustics in the kitchen, which were fucking amazing, and seriously ruining his attempts at secrecy.

“No. You don’t say ‘oh shit’ when you’re cutting someone’s hair unless you seriously fucked up. What did you do?” Ashton asked again, lifting his arms out from underneath the shower curtain Calum had wrapped around him. It was the closest thing they could find in a pinch—so what if they’d had to pull it down from where it hung in the bathroom? They’d just...put it back later.

Calum paused, not wanting to say, but slowly moved his hand around Ashton’s head, passing over his shoulder, showing the thick section of hair that was in his hand. So he’d gotten a little overeager with the scissors. It wasn’t the end of the world.

“Oh my god,” Ashton said, voice low, sounding very much like it _was_ the end of the world.

“I can just trim the rest to match,” Calum said, like this was a brilliant solution instead of the exact opposite of what Ashton wanted.

“I said I just wanted a trim to begin with!” Ashton nearly shouted—he wasn’t ever actually angry enough to ever really raise his voice, but this was cutting it pretty close. No fucking pun intended.

“It’ll grow back,” Calum said, rolling his eyes, and it was seriously like Ashton just knew, because he scoffed, still facing away from Calum.

“Don’t make that face at me,” Ashton chided him, and Calum glanced down just to make sure that Ashton couldn’t possibly be looking at him somehow.

“I wasn’t,” Calum said, but Ashton just scoffed again.

“Well,” he said, apparently admitting defeat. “Cut the rest the same...we’ll just buzz it short.”

“Ok,” Calum said, tugging on another section of Ashton’s hair to clip it close to his scalp, short enough that it wouldn’t fuck up the electric razor.

“But...leave the top long,” Ashton added. Calum grinned, nodding, even though Ashton couldn’t see him. He probably knew Calum agreed anyway.

–

“Give me that,” Ashton said, trying to look over his shoulder in the mirror. Calum handed him the smaller hand mirror, and Ashton angled it so he could see the reflection of the back of his head.

“It looks good,” Calum said, stepping closer to Ashton, reaching up to brush some stray strands off of the collar of his shirt. The shower curtain worked for most of the bigger bunches—the loose, single strands were proving more difficult to get rid of.

“You think?” Ashton asked, eyes bright as he looked from the mirror to Calum, their eyes meeting. He thought so too, but it was nice to hear it from someone else, even if that someone was Calum, who basically swooned every time Ashton entered a room.

“Yeah,” Calum said, lifting his hands from Ashton’s shoulders to the mop of curls still on top of his head, the wavy portion of hair falling over his forehead, flopping a little to the side.

“Ok, enough admiring your handiwork,” Ashton said, even though he honestly didn’t mind Calum’s hands on him, threading through his hair, or what was left of it.

“I can’t,” Calum whispered. “You just look so good.”

“I look good but I feel itchy,” Ashton said shaking his head, then grimacing and tugging his shirt off. He frowned at how much hair fell out of it, at how much seemed to be sticking to his back. “Gross.”

“Take a shower,” Calum suggested, shaking Ashton’s shirt out, which helped in the sense that at least there was no more hair in the shirt—now it was collecting on the bathroom tiles.

“I will,” Ashton said, grinning at Calum. “You sweep this up.” He tapped Calum on the nose with his index finger, then turned away. He made quick work of hooking the shower curtain back onto the rod, then rid himself of the rest of his clothing, all while Calum stood by, silently fuming at Ashton’s rejection. They didn’t always shower together, but they both agreed that it was better when they did. _Obviously_.

Ashton stepped into the shower, and Calum watched his form for a moment through the nearly opaque curtain before leaving, returning to the kitchen (where there was still a pile of Ashton’s curls on the floor, a remnant of his earlier fuck-up) and grabbing a dustpan and brush. He cleaned up the pile in the kitchen first, since Ashton had already documented its existence in the form of a photo on the internet, and then made his way back to the bathroom.

He scowled at the scene—short bits of Ashton’s honey-colored locks were everywhere, in the sink, on the countertop, on the floor. He quickly brushed everything up and tossed it in the trash can; by the time he was finished, the shower had shut off and Ashton had emerged, a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Still looking?” Ashton asked, as Calum strolled past the bathroom and glanced in, pretending that he wasn’t, except he totally was.

“Nah,” Calum said, feigning disinterest, but he continued his walk to Ashton’s bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed as Ashton shuffled in behind him, not really paying him any mind.

“Did you turn the temperature down? It’s freezing in here,” he said, opening a few dresser drawers and pulling out clothes.

“I’ll warm you up,” Calum said from behind him, and Ashton actually laughed out loud.

“Bro,” he said, not even bothering to turn around. “You totally fucked up my hair.” He dropped the towel and stepped into a pair of boxer briefs, adjusting his package between his legs before turning around to Calum, whose eyes zeroed in immediately on the bulge in the front of them. “You’re not allowed anywhere near me ever again.”

“I can change your mind about that,” Calum said immediately, grinning up at Ashton from where he sat.

“Oh yeah?” Ashton said, putting one hand on his hip, absentmindedly reaching up with the other to run his palm over the short part of his hair, the longer part still just a touch damp, and unruly from being toweled.

“Yes,” Calum said, opening his legs and motioning for Ashton to move closer; he did, stepping between them.

“And how will you do that?” Ashton asked, even though he knew already. Of course he knew.

“You tell me,” Calum said, licking the corner of his mouth as he looked up at Ashton. “But...I’ll start here.” He leaned in to kiss Ashton’s front, his lips grazing over Ashton’s ribs, which jutted a little out of his chest, his skin stretched beautifully over them. Calum could see each bone clearly, and he made a point to kiss Ashton all over them.

His lips tickled, but Ashton kept himself composed, lowering the same hand he’d run through his own hair to Calum’s thick curls. He pushed his fingertips through them, closing his eyes as Calum leaned up a little, half-standing awkwardly; the position was worth it, though—he’d closed his lips around one of Ashton’s nipples, sucking softly on it before sitting back down, his hands on Ashton’s hips, pulling him closer. Ashton moved with Calum, his left hand settling on his shoulder, his right still carding through Calum’s hair.

“Back up,” Calum said, leaning back a little, his lips moving away from Ashton’s torso.

“You just pulled me closer,” Ashton said, smirking, though he did back up a step even as he said it.

“Well, I can’t suck you off with you standing right on top of me, can I?” Calum countered, and he smirked in return when Ashton’s own expression faltered a little.

“Guess you can’t,” he said, voice low and quiet. He watched as Calum curled his fingers into the waistband of the underwear he’d just put on, tugging them down and exposing his cock again. He wasn’t hard yet, but Calum’s warm breath against his skin, all the kissing and touching, had gotten him to chub up just a little, and when Calum’s lips met the tip of his cock, actually giving it a rather chaste kiss, Ashton felt a rush of heat to his groin.

Calum parted his lips, taking the head of Ashton’s cock between them, sucking it into his mouth as he moved down on Ashton’s length, his back bowed as he leaned further forward. Ashton sighed softly at the feeling of Calum’s tongue against the underside of his dick, the muscle undulating against him, making him stiffen up; Calum hummed appreciatively and sucked harder, more of Ashton’s length slipping into his mouth, and he could already tell that his saliva was probably going to drip down his chin and roll down Ashton’s length.

Ashton didn’t give Calum the chance to find out—he moved his hand from Calum’s shoulder to his own length, wrapping his fist around the few inches that weren’t in Calum’s mouth and twisting around himself, moving side to side, his wrist flexing, nudging Calum’s nose every other time he changed direction. Calum could tell he had been right, though—his chin felt slick with spit, and he swallowed as best he could with Ashton’s cock in his mouth. He pulled off just a little to lap at the head, licking at him as Ashton began to move his hand up and down his length, now, properly jerking himself off, just slowly.

“Wait,” Calum said, wiping his chin off, and Ashton’s hand paused, squeezing himself near the head of his cock. He swiped his thumb over the head, smoothing out a bead of either saliva or precome, Calum wasn’t sure which.

“What?” Ashton asked, his hand tightening a little on his dick again. This time when his thumb moved, Calum knew it was precome he was wiping away.

“Is this really enough to make it up to you?” Calum asked, looking up at Ashton, trying to stay the picture of innocence despite just having a cock in his mouth.

Ashton snorted, letting go of his now erect dick, wiping his hand off on the underwear which were still encircling his thighs. He chuckled; the longer he thought of it, the funnier it was—and the more he adored Calum. Ashton wasn’t even really upset, but he also couldn’t deny Calum whatever he wanted.

So, “No” was the word Ashton said, because he knew Calum didn’t want to just suck him off and have that be the end of it. “Back up,” he added, and this time, Calum wriggled backward on the bed, pushing himself up nearly all the way to Ashton’s pillows.

“Get those off,” Ashton instructed, pushing his underwear down and stepping out of them—they were dirty anyway, now, so he wouldn’t put them back on later.

Calum undid his jeans, squirming out of them as quickly as he could, and then slipping his own underwear off, too.

“Way ahead of me,” Ashton said, smirking, but it was good-natured, not annoyed or, really, anything other than amused at Calum’s eagerness.

“I really, really feel bad about your hair,” Calum said, and Ashton crawled closer, leaned over him, and covered his face with his hand, playfully pushing at him.

“I really, really believe you,” Ashton replied, snickering as Calum laughed outright, then kicked at Ashton’s thigh.

“C’mon,” he whispered, and Ashton moved to the side, grabbing one of his pillows and pushing it against Calum’s hip for a moment before he realized what Ashton wanted him to do; he lifted his ass and let Ashton slip the pillow underneath him. He opened his thighs, already knowing what was coming, even as he felt Ashton’s hands push against them, opening his legs wider.

Calum sat up as best he could, wanting to watch as Ashton moved to lie down between his legs, squeezing Calum’s thighs as he did. Calum balled his hands into fists in his own shirt, not even having the presence of mind to pull it off of himself. It bunched up in his hands, the fabric curling up, as he looked down his body at Ashton, who was placing soft kisses to Calum’s legs, the undersides especially, focusing on where they ended, the very upper parts where they met his ass cheeks; he was arching up off the bed by the time Ashton was done, his lips soft and his breath tickling him.

“C’m _on_ ,” Calum whined, and Ashton didn’t react other than to let his tongue trail over Calum’s hole. Calum’s whole body shuddered and he sighed in bliss, even though he was supposed to be making shit up to Ashton, or whatever. This was better.

Calum shifted himself a little on the pillow, parting his legs as far as he could, Ashton’s hands pressing against his thighs and holding him open. His tongue was warm and wet and moved over him so agonizingly slowly that Calum could tell he was going to last all throughout this, not even get close to coming until Ashton was inside of him, fucking deep into him.

Ashton hummed quietly against Calum, letting his tongue trail up from his tight hole to his perineum, nudging his balls. Calum moaned softly, one hand remaining wrapped up in his shirt, the other moving down to slot between his cock and his thigh, pressing against his front, fingertips digging into his own flesh.

“Little more?” Calum managed, and Ashton’s tongue pushed harder against him, licking at him, trying to get Calum to open up just under his tongue. It seemed to be working—each time Ashton’s tongue passed over his hole, it delved a little further into Calum until finally, after sucking a wet kiss to his perineum, making Calum whimper loudly above him, Ashton was able to lick into him, his tongue slipping inside, and Ashton moaned just as Calum did, bucking his hips up into Ashton’s face.

His earlier assumption had been wrong—his orgasm was building steadily as he moved his hips, riding Ashton’s tongue just as much as Ashton was fucking him with it, and while this wouldn’t be enough to make Calum come, he knew that it was just making him more and more sensitive, the longer it dragged on, the more Ashton teased his loosened rim with the tip of his tongue, and he wanted to fuck for longer than just a few seconds instead of busting with Ashton halfway in him.

Ashton’s lips closed half on Calum’s hole, half around his rim, and he sucked hard; Calum groaned, his head rolling back and pushing against Ashton’s pillow as he writhed on the bed, Ashton licking at him with full, wide stripes now, lapping at his hole, flicking his tongue against it until Calum lifted himself up, moving his hand from where it had been pressing against his thigh and curling into Ashton’s hair, tugging on it, nearly yanking him away from his ass.

“What?” Ashton gasped out, his neck exposed, tight, as Calum squeezed down on the perfect fistful that was Ashton’s hair.

“Fuck me,” Calum managed, his voice thick with the need to come, heady with lust and arousal.

Ashton only nodded, shaking Calum’s hand off of him and leaning in to suck one final kiss to Calum’s wet hole, his tongue sinking into him a last time before pulling away. He rolled off of the bed as Calum adjusted the pillow underneath himself, his legs shaking a little as he slid forward, his ass just over the edge of it.

The mattress dipped back down after barely any time at all, and Ashton situated himself back between Calum’s legs, though this time, he sat back on his knees. Calum looked up at him, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, and Ashton leaned down, dropping the bottle of lube to the side to let his hands splay out on either side of Calum’s shoulders. Ashton kissed him, slowly, their lips parting against each other’s, tongues sliding together for a moment until Ashton pulled away. He pressed another, short kiss to the side of Calum’s nose before straightening up, not looking directly at him but not missing how he was smiling, either.

“Love you,” Calum mumbled, almost like he was embarrassed to say it, even though it was far from the first time they’d told each other.

“Love you too,” Ashton said, glancing up at Calum’s face as he reached for the lube, flicking the cap open and spreading a generous amount on the first two fingers of his hand. He settled himself back, sitting on his feet, and moved his hands between Calum’s legs, his left hand moving to spread his ass apart, letting the lubed-up fingers of his right hand drag down between his cheeks. Calum sighed and lifted his hips, exposing himself just a little more to Ashton, who curled one finger into him right away, everything he’d done to loosen Calum with his tongue proving successful.

Calum squeezed down around his finger, his heavy breaths audible in the quiet of their apartment, as Ashton moved in and out of him, slowly.

“You can do two,” Calum said after a minute, wanting more, needing more, and Ashton obliged, pulling his index finger out nearly all the way, then adding his middle finger beside it and coaxing both of them into Calum. His ass practically swallowed them up, taking both of them eagerly, and Ashton bit his lip both in concentration but also from the pang of arousal he felt in his groin, and the pang of something else in his chest.

“Good?” Ashton asked, needing to check, as he spread his fingers slightly apart, spreading Calum open to prepare him for three fingers, and then his cock.

“Yeah,” Calum whispered, his eyes slipping closed as he rolled his hips into Ashton’s hand, moving opposite how Ashton was fucking into him; each time he pushed his fingers back in, Calum lifted his hips, and each time he pulled them out, he lowered them, the rhythm between the two of them fucking _working_ for him.

Ashton licked his lip and angled his ring finger against Calum’s rim, teasing entry for a moment until Calum’s lips parted in a soft moan, his thighs trembling as his body ached for more, and Ashton let his third finger move in beside the others. Calum moaned louder this time, more stretched now than he was just a few moments ago, and he nodded, mostly to himself, knowing he was nearly ready to take Ashton as deep as he could go.

“Tell me when,” Ashton said, voice soft, and Calum nodded more exaggeratedly this time, so Ashton would see him, know he heard, know he would tell him when.

It took another few moments of Ashton parting his fingers inside of Calum, working him gradually, gently, further open, but finally, Calum licked his lips, his mouth dry from his sighs and whimpers, and spoke, voice cracking just a little. “Ready.”

Ashton’s eyes flicked up to look at him, taking in Calum’s flushed skin, his eyelashes resting against his round cheeks, his plump lips parted just a little, and Ashton knew how he wanted to position himself above Calum as he fucked him.

Moving Calum’s legs up over his hips, Ashton guided his cock between his ass cheeks, the head catching Calum’s hole just a little before he twitched his hips forward, the head sliding into place inside him. Calum sighed, half a moan really, and hooked his legs around Ashton, trying to pull him closer with them. Ashton moved into him anyway, leaning over him again, resting on his knees above Calum, his hands on either side of his head.

Calum’s curls were going to be flat in the back, but Ashton didn’t mind; he caught Calum’s lips with his own as he started fucking him, slowly, hips rolling into Calum, thrusting hard, the tight heat enveloping Ashton, feeling as though his whole body was wrapped up in Calum. Calum wished for a fleeting moment that he’d taken his shirt off so he could feel Ashton’s chest against his own, but honestly—Ashton’s weight on top of him, his lips kissing Calum’s with such soft finesse and genuine affection were enough for him. They would always be enough.

Ashton hummed against Calum’s lips, knowing that his own orgasm would build up again, quickly, now that they were moving together and Ashton was finally fucking into Calum. Calum kissed Ashton back with fervor, sucking his lower lip and tongue, moving their mouths together with abandon, just wanting to feel Ashton in every way possible. They kissed as Calum’s hands explored Ashton’s back, moving up to wrap around him. One hand found its way to the back of his neck, covering the condor tattoo there with his palm, stroking the nape of his neck with his fingers; the other hand’s fingers tangled into Ashton’s hair. 

His roots were still a little wet from his shower, but mostly Calum focused on how soft it was, how smooth it felt in his hand as he curled it into a fist around it, holding Ashton in place to kiss him, and then not even that—their lips brushed together as they breathed each other’s breath, eyes locked onto each other’s as Ashton kept moving his hips against Calum’s, fucking deeper and deeper into him. They’d done this so often but every time felt new, felt absolutely perfect, and Ashton knew—really, they both knew—it was because each time only brought them closer, only solidified the feeling in their chests and the thought in their minds that they belonged together.

Calum’s hips twitched upward and he moved his hands down to Ashton’s waist, pressing against him. “I’m so—I’m fucking close, Ash, fuck—”

“Don’t—” Ashton panted, his breath warm on Calum’s lips, words falling against them, and Calum knew what Ashton was going to ask for even before he even said it. “Don’t touch—”

Calum sighed, circling his hips as Ashton steadily moved into him, fucking him harder and quicker, and Calum nodded even though the time to agree had come and gone. He was going to do it anyway, because Ashton wanted him to.

“Wo—I won't,” Calum stammered, biting down on his lips as he felt Ashton’s hips stutter against his ass, coming deep inside of him, his semen spreading inside of Calum—he could feel it, could actually fucking feel Ashton’s come inside of him, and Calum jerked his hips up, grinding the underside of his dick against Ashton’s front, and that was what set him off. He came, too, with a short groan, his semen smearing across both of them as he came in thick spurts all over his chest and stomach.

“Ash,” Calum said unconsciously, arms wrapping around him tighter as he came down from his orgasm. Ashton kissed him again, deep and rough right from the start, needing him. “Ash,” Calum said again, whispering the name softly against his lips, and Ashton licked into Calum’s mouth, quieting him with a kiss as he slowly pulled out. Calum felt some of Ashton’s come slip out of him, dripping down between his cheeks, and he closed his eyes and sighed, content.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Ashton said, rolling off of Calum. “Shower. I’ll straighten up in here.”

“In case you forgot,” Calum mumbled, propping himself up on his elbows. “One of us showering while the other cleaned up is what got us into this mess in the first place.”

Ashton looked back at him, then chuckled because—well, he was fucking right, wasn’t he? “Then I guess we should have a shower together.”

Calum lifted his head, raised an eyebrow.

“We’ll make a mess of your room next, though,” Ashton said, then rolled off the bed, laughing, Calum clambering after him, racing him to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [maybeillfindyouhere](http://maybeillfindyouhere.tumblr.com) • Come say hi!
> 
> _Title from "The King of Carrot Flowers Pt. One" by Neutral Milk Hotel._


End file.
